The Titan Language
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Beast Boy comes into the nursery class to teach the kids meanings of words...The Titan Way. BBrae RobStar


**Lol this is a short oneshot****!! I re-uploaded it so I could edit it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans! Please don't sue me!!!**

"I wonder who is coming?" wondered a nursery kid. All the little toddlers were moving around the play area, anticipating a special person coming in to talk to them about something which they didn't know about. And no it's not sex education! They are way too young for that. While they were in the middle of their exciting activities the nursery teacher came in with a wide grin on her face which seemed mostly pretend.

"Now children, here is the special guest!" she declared moving out of the way to let a moderately short teen come in with pointy ears, green hair and green skin. His eyes were also green and- yeah it's Beast Boy.

"Hey dudes!" Beast boy greeted.

"Huh?" said the nursery children confused after they had sat down on the floor.

"They don't know what dudes mean!" the nursery teacher whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

"The teacher's whispering! She's telling lies!" a kid shouted out.

"Yes! She is telling lies!" they students started ranting on about that.

"You are supposed to start the lesson and teach them the meanings of these words! They never listen to me!" the nursery teacher hissed, almost pleading.

"Alright! Well let's get started!" Beast Boy marched to the front desk and grabbed chalk from the bottom of the black board.

"Now kids!" he shouted. Every kid shut up to listen to Beast Boy. The nursery teacher handed him a piece of paper with small print on it.

"Ok! Now look at what these words mean,"

(On the black board).

Love- When Starfire and Robin make out in front of everybody.

Delicious- My tofu

Disgusting- Cyborg's meat

Amazing 1- When Raven smiles

Amazing 2- When Raven hugs me

Wonderful- When me and Raven kiss.

Interesting- Starfire breaking up with Robin

Amusing- Starfire breaking up with Robin

Entertainment- Mega monkeys 5

Polite- Saying Cyborg's food looks nice

Happy- When I get to pick a movie at movie night

Handsome- Me

Babe magnet- Me (well I kinda broke down so I guess Robin's the babe magnet now).

Hilarious- Raven sitting on a whoopee cushion

Scary- Raven when she's mad

Mad- Raven dancing

Never- Throw away my game station

Never 2- Starfire and Robin breaking up

Never 3- Raven saying 'I love you' to me

Great- A peck on the cheek from Raven

Gross- Starfire making out with Robin.

Making out- A disgusting scene if you're not doing it.

True- Eating animals are stupid.

Dude- Cyborg, Robin

Dudet- Raven, Starfire

Girlfriend- Someone who you make out with.

Boyfriend- Someone who you make out with.

Friend- Someone who you don't make out with.

Friend 2- What Starfire says all the time.

Beautiful- Raven (technically Starfire since boys look at her).

Rocks- rocks.

Marbles- Something you lose.

Computer- Helps you cheat in tests.

Laptop- Impersonator of a computer

Crayon- An impersonator for a pencil.

Pencil- An impersonator for a pen.

Impersonator- Someone who lies about themselves.

Artist- Someone who can draw me.

Kisses- Lip contact.

Jewelry- To cover up parts of your body.

Music- Notes.

Money- Stuff you use to buy things.

Hairband- Stuff that Starfire and Raven never use.

Brush- Makes you look better.

Homework- Hell.

Bye- Me leaving.

Beast Boy put the chalk down and turned to the class with a big smile on his face. The kids who couldn't read of course didn't know what a clue Beast Boy had just written but they could make out the 'e's and the 'a's. The teacher smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Beast boy they can't read, those are the wrong meanings, you are supposed to read everything and they are not the words I put down on the sheet!" The teacher cried. "Get out of here now!"

"No!" some girl said from the class.

"No leave! Mean teacher you are!" a boy said pointing at the teacher.

"Yeah dude, I haven't finished the lesson yet!" Beast Boy said. "Now do you want more?"

"YES!" the class screamed. For some kids who are five they were pretty good at screaming.

"Ok!" Beast Boy rubbed off all the chalk (which took ages) and then started writing again (ooh I can't wait!)

(On the board)

Things that will never happen or be said:

Raven: Starfire would you go to the mall with me? I want to buy some pink clothes.

Starfire: I wish to buy some Goth clothes and a knife so I may become an emo. Raven may you help me?

Robin: You guys go and fight the villain I'll stay at the tower.

Cyborg: You can drive the car Beast Boy.

Raven: PLEASE PLEASE let me play on the game station!

Beast Boy: Pass me the book Raven.

Robin: I don't feel like doing the reports today.

Starfire: I hate you Robin.

Raven: Let me listen on the MP3 player now! I want Rock music!

Raven: I hate wearing black stuff.

Cyborg: I want to wear a pink tutu!!

Starfire: Robin, I am having a baby but it is not yours.

Robin: Starfire, you are invited to my wedding! Please don't get annoyed like last time.

Raven: Let me join the sleepover Starfire!

Starfire: Go away before I kill you!

Raven: Can you braid my hair for me Starfire?

Robin: Ok I'll stop using the hair gel.

Cyborg: BB, let's sell the T-Car so we can buy some more books for Raven.

Robin: You're ugly Starfire.

Starfire: You suck!

Raven: You suck!

Cyborg: Let's not clean the T-car today, I'm not bothered.

Cyborg: You can burn the t-car if you want to.

Robin: Beast Boy, do you want to be team leader?

Beast Boy: I want to do homework!

Beast Boy: Let's go to school and again and be happy about it!

Starfire: I hate Tameraen food.

Raven: Pink is my favourite colour! (**A/n I know that happened in never more whatever lol!)**

Robin: You can skip battle and stay at home Beast Boy.

Robin: Let's go on holiday!

And he continued with more like this until he ran out of ideas. The teacher sighed in even more frustration and sighed even more when the kids went up to hug Beast boy for some weird reason.

**I hope you liked my re-loaded oneshot!!! So please review!!! **


End file.
